With the development in the information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various electronic devices are developing into multimedia devices providing various multimedia services. For example, an electronic device may provide multimedia services, such as a voice communication service, a video communication service, a messenger service, a broadcast service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music reproduction service. Further, an electronic device and another electronic device may provide a multimedia service to each other.